Hope is what you need Karkat
by Segory Ampora
Summary: Finally after a year of the game of sburb Karkat and his friend can live out their days in peace. Until one day they all get knocked out and wake up to find them in the lab they hid from jack as Vriska, Gamezee, and Eridan try to deal with what they've done everyone else is just trying to stay alive. This is my first and I'm not very good with this so far, but I will try my best.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here

**Author's notes**

**Ok so I know you hear this a lot from different authors but this is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind.**

Karkat P.O.V.

(Yawn) I wake up from a night of planning. All of my friends are getting together for a huge happy celebration, my birth day (whoopee-fucking-do). I attempt to get out of my bed but to no avail; it's too warm and soft to leave. After five minutes of laying there I finally muster up enough strength to get out of my bed. I'm greeted by a horrible cold that spreads out throughout my hive. I must have left the thermostat on last night because it felt like hell had frozen over. I start to nimbly walk downstairs to my living room to be scared shitless by eleven fuckasses.

"HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY!" everyone yelled.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT DO YOU GUYS EVEN THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" I started to yell.

I look over to see my door wide the fuck open.

"DID YOU BRAKE INTO MY HIVE; ARE YOU ALL JUST COMMON FUCKING BURGLERS? WHAT IN ALL OF PARDOX SPACE WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD BRAKE DOWN MY FUCKING DOOR? GOG, IT FUCKING BAFFLES ME THAT I COULD KNOW PEOPLE AS STUPID AS YOU FUCKS."

"Hehehehe looks like karkels is flipping his lid."

"TEREZI I HEAR YOU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THIS!"

"And you're right it was quite easy all I had to do was get Equius to break down the measly little thing you call a door down." said Terezi with that same sneer on her face.

I suddenly turned to equius to bark at him, but he seemed to know that I was going to turn to him and started his explanation.

"I did no such thing to your door, we just simply used the key under your door mat, although I would have no problem for someone of my STRENGTH!" said Equius sweating rather profusely.

"So Karcrab what are you going to do now? Isn't this all EXCITING?!" Feferi said with her jumping up and down liked she was all hyped up on sugar.

I begin to open my mouth in protest to their comefuckery but i just simply said, "I'm going back to bed."

AU: Sorry this chapter is so short and I really don't want it to be but first i want to see if anyone is interested in this even if it's only one this is my first one I don't know if I any good at this so 0_0 I just hope that everything works out good. So please review and tell me if this sounds any good I will be really happy!

thanks until chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta's P.O.V.

Karkitty didn't seem as pleased as we thought he would. I wanted to talk to him but when he came down he was in nothing but his boxers. I was blushing so much I had to hide behind Equius, but as soon as I did he turned and looked right at Equius. I was just about to die if Karkitty saw me blush this much. Finally he decided to go upstairs. This was _purr_fect now was the time for me to get some alone time with him. Using catlike reflexes I quietly went upstairs without notice.

Karkat's P.O.V.

I honestly thought that this was a dream; I mean it's obvious that this couldn't be real. I went to reach for my door knob when I heard a familiar voice.

"Tackle-pounce!" Nepeta yelled.

Ok so it was defiantly not a dream. I was tackled to the ground with a loud thump; during the process I was able to slam my head against the fucking door.

"Fucking shit Nepeta what the fuck would you do that?" I said with a groan.

"I just wanted to be with you Karkitty." Nepeta said as she purred into my shoulder; I let it pass seeing that I was far too tired to give a fuck. Now that I had an unusually closer look at her I noticed how cute she is. I started to blush at the sudden realization of how close we were. My face went completely red when I realized further that I was I nothing but my boxers. She seemed to notice my blushing and blushed in return. We started to lean into each other are lips almost meeting. But we were interrupted by a rather loud cough. It came from Equius who loomed over us.

Terezi's P.O.V.

"Leave it to Karkat to ruin a party, even if it is his own." I said.

"I knoww right wwhat a party pooper, huh fef?" said Eridan. Now that you think about it Eridan isn't all that bad, he actually lightened up a bit since we finished the game. He seemed happier. He did have a few slip ups but Feferi was always there to help him out every step of the way. That didn't mean I wouldn't keep an eye on him, well nose since I was blind.

"I don't know Eridan, Karkrab just seemed a little tired; he didn't even look like he had his heart in it."

"Wwell I guess if you put it like that." Eridan said with a look that seemed like he was in a thought. At that time you smell a very sweaty smell that can belong to only one person.

"Has anyone seen Nepeta I haven't seen her since our leader went upstairs? Said Equius, man can this guy sweat.

"Yea I saw her try to sneak up stairs a_whale_ ago." said Feferi.

"Hm that seems interesting." I said without trying to laugh, Nepeta still trying to get Karkat.

"Hm indeed." Equius said with a deep thought on his face. "I need to go see something." Equius said and left in a rather calm manner.

"Well Karkat is dead." I said nonchalantly taking sip of my drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: alright this is my third chapter and I hope for the people who are reading this enjoys this. Sooner or later I'm gonna add Dave with his apple juice. Also I've been listening to this song called **_**Our Aftermath**_** it's a Davesprite fan song by PhemieC and it is amazing also the song **_**Mary**_** if you haven't heard them I think you should totally listen to them and every other song by PhemieC.**

Chapter 3

Nepeta's P.O.V.

I was within a cat's whiskers to kissing karkitty then Equius had to ruin it by disturbing us. He's been so needy lately that it's a little in_furr_iating.

"Ah Nepeta there you are what are you doing?" said the big dummy head. 

"Well I'm here with Karkat and …" I tried to say but was pushed back by Karkat as he quickly absconded to his room. "Thanks a lot Equius." I murmured to myself.

Karkat's P.O.V.

As soon as Equius got there I scurried as fast as my fucking feet could bring me, it was a good thing my bedroom was right there. After a minute had passed I was sure that they went back downstairs. I began to let myself calm down. Did I just have red feelings for Nepeta, the weird shipper cat girl? The one who lives in a cave? The one with the incredibly cute face and the… "HOLD THE FUCK UP VANTAS, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF THIS IS NEPETA YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. THERE IS NO WAY IN ALL OF FUCKING HELL THAT YOU LIKE HER!" I began to tell myself, but what if I do? Could that be bad or would it actually be good.

Five minutes later I was dressed and heading downstairs. It was particularly just as loud as it was when I was down here a few minutes ago. Eridan was with Feferi on the couch, Tavros was sitting on Gamezee's lap, and everyone else was pretty much doing their own thing. You can't seem to find Nepeta or Equius anywhere you try not to let that bother you but for some reason you can't seem to drop it. You decide it's best if you eat now for you haven't since last night. You approach the kitchen to hear two voices. One appears to be Nepeta and the other Equius.

"You know I like Karkat for the longest time now and I was this close to kissing him, how could you just interrupt like that?" Nepeta complained, you know she was serious because she referred to you as Karkat and not Karkitty.

"I only wanted to know if you were thirsty, so I thought I should ask if you wanted anything; i'm sorry that I disturbed you in your moment." said Equius with that monotone look on his face.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you." Nepeta said. I thought about going in and talking to them; maybe actually getting to know Nepeta better and seeing if I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was. So I began to slide the door open when... the shit stains of my exsistence walked into my fucking hive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karkat's P.O.V.

"Hi everyone!" yelled Egbert. "Oh hi Karkat!" he said with that derped bucktooth grin. Then came in fucking Strider on his phone without a care in the world, prick.

"Hey cool kid is that you?" cackled Terezi.

They then carried out a conversation that I give no fucks about.

"Hello Karkat, Happy wriggling day I brought you a gift for the occasion, I hope it will suffice." Said Rose. She is the least annoying of the eight humans that triffles apon your existence.

"Thanks Rose if you're looking for Kanaya she's over there." I said while pointing toward the stairs.

I was on my way to find Nepeta again when I was stopped by my morail Jade.

"Oh hi Jade, um if you don't mind I kind of need to see so-" I tried to say but was quickly interrupted by her.

"Karkat hey. How are you?" Jade said rather excitedly. Jade really makes you happy, she seems to know how to balance you out and you never yell at her not like the weapon toting dumbfucks you know as you learned to deal with but hey no-one is perfect. She is rather skinny but doesn't look malnourished like Sollux. She has this long black hair that looks like it is longer than my hieght. That thought starts to make you angry but you need to answer her because you have been standing here like an idiot for the past two fucking minutes.

"Uh… good I guess."

"That's terrific. Um Karkat I need to ask you something." She stuttered out.

"Do you think we can talk later I kinda need to find someone.

"Um actually I would really like to talk to you now."

Jade looks worried or scared like something might be troubiling her. You asume its nothing life threatining that could cause people to flip there fucking lid but you guess you should listen to her anyway. "Yea sure go ahead." you say in a rather careful tone.

"Well I actually wanted to saythat I have more red towards you."

"Um..." you don't know how to answer this. This is not what you would expect from her. Yes she is rather cute and you don't hate her like all the other nook chafing asswipes that plauge you fucking reached exsistence, but you never thought things would get as serious as this with her. You guess you are not as good at telling these thingd then when you first thought out."...I don't know how to answer that."

"Oh, ah, ok... you don't need to return those feelings or anything I just thought you should know and-" she started to blaber on about this an she look very dissapointed you know you need to reassure her, but not here gog not here not in front of these assholes.

"Jade! Calm down. Can we talk in the kitchen instead?" she just simply nods letting know that she will follow you. You grab her hand and try to push past Strider and Terezi, much to their discomfort of pushing through them. Finally managing to get to the kitchen door you remeber that Nepeta is in there with Equius. You quickly turn the other way the stairs half draging Jade to your room.

Terezi's P.O.V.

Dave tells you that he noticed Karkat draging Jade to his bed room. Knowing this you yell out "Man Karkat is too Karkalisious for his own good." Dave tells you that he looked back in anger, thus allowing you to feel that you are bigger than he is, which you are.

Karkat's P.O.V.

You got to your room in one peice even with that oh so not fucking needed comment from Terezi. Now it was time to tell Jade how you feel.

"Look, Jade you need to know that I really like you, you always find away to make me feel better about my self. You make me happy and I don't want you to be sad. I really care for you and all but-" you are interupted by a hug from Jade usually you would like to stay away from but with Jade you cant help but to pull her in closer and returning the hug. She pulls back and you see a big goofy smile that you find adorable and with those Earth dog ears that only adds to her cuteness.

"Karkat it's ok really just knowing you feel that way about me makes happy." she said still smiling.

"So still Morails?"

"The best!"

"I guess we should head back down." She simply nods again and she follows you back downstairs. By the time we get down Fefari is insisting that we go to the park and really you are in too good of a mood to say no.

**AU: So one i would like to say is that there is no auto correct on my computer and two is im really trying to push this story foreword because in these four chapters not even two hours went by so...**

**alos i would like to say sorry for all the short chapters, im really trying to make them longer and please tell me if you like this story that would simply be the bees knees. thank you.**


End file.
